Confusions galore
by JoJo1
Summary: Things gets a little confusing for Logan and Marie here.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine and will never be (you can just hear the sigh of relief).   
**Archive:** Who could possibly want this? Anyway, everywhere my fics go and wherever the peeps are locked up.   
**Feedback:** Does Jubes like yellow?   
**Author's notes:** Somehow I had forgotten to upload this insanity here...a part of a very demented little series and I think most of the other chapters can be found here somewhere... 

* * *

**Back to Logan and Marie...**

The Peepmasters scream for help went unheard, at least Babwa ignored it since she conviniently had stayed behind in the TV-studio - no doubt trying to find a new Peepmaster. Regis, now known as the Peepmaster and not now or ever the brightest star in the sky, finally got the hint and quickly hurried after his pet peeps screaming "meep meep" and running over St. Peter in the process leaving a vaguely angel-like shape on the ground. 

"Eh Logan, what's that?" Marie asked looking with terrified eyes at the large bunny.   
"A rabbit? You have a frying-pan handy?"   
"What? In my pocket?"   
"Stranger things have happened." 

She thought that over, deciding he was right, and checked her pockets just in case. No frying-pan but she did find a small bottle labeled "bunny-off". She opened it and the large furry thing slowly withdrew but kept looking at them as if they were prey either way and was just waiting for the right time to sink its fangs into them. 

"Now run for it!" Marie screamed and ran.   
"No! Not that way!" Logan said, grabbing her arm so she jerked still. "We don't wanna run into the peeps again. Well, the green ones perhaps..." 

So of they ran, stage left instead of right. All of a sudden they ran into another Rogue. A Rogue that was acting really strange, making 'vroom vroom' noices and...well, generally being weird. "Hey Logan" the new Rogue said and began to follow Logan and Rogue #1 making a odd fellowship. 

And the surreality became even worse when they ran into a large door. Just a door. No house, castle, airplane or space-cruiser or anything that might or might not have a use for a door attached to it. 

"What the fuck is this?" Logan exclaimed.   
"A plot-device" Rogue #2 answered.   
"And what's that?"   
"Just something lazy authors use when they need to advance the plot quickly. Go through it and you'll see." 

Logan looked at Marie and they both (or three) shrugged their shoulders and went through. It couldn't get any crazier, could it? When they went through the door, it felt like they were being torn in a million different directions at once before everything settled down again, and they found themselves on the lawn of the Xavier mansion. 

A mansion that was and still wasn't the place they called home. Something was different. Maybe the fact that there wasn't any damn ankle-biters running around. They moved slowly towards the Mansion when they saw... 

A third Rogue. 

This one was a bit different though. A few years older, entirely clad in green and to top things off she was flying. 

"Hey you!" Logan grunted to Rogue #2. "What alternate universe have you gotten us to now?"   
"None. This is the real deal. Canon proper if you will. You are in the comic universe." 

That got the flying Rogue's attention and she noticed the gang for the first time and looked surprised. 

"Hey! Who are you and why are you so alike me?"   
"Eh, Marie..." Logan began.   
"How do you know my name!" she screamed lifting Logan up from the ground surprisingly easy "and who are you?"   
"Logan" 

She started laughing hysterically at that and dropped Logan in her surprise and laughter. 

"Good one" she finally managed to say. "Logan's short and looks nothing like you. In fact, he's over there." she said pointing towards a homicidal-looking runt running towards them with claws extended. 

But before the two Logans could say a word to eachother, or clawing eachother for that matter, the world seemed to dissolve around them and the three Rogues and the two Logans found themselves in the mansions kitchen. "Yet another plot-device" Logan thought. 

A kitchen where Scott obviously had blasted a hole in one of the walls and where several of the mansions inhabitants were chasing him down the garden for some unknown crime. 

They heard a soft laugh behind them and saw Jean standing there, looking utterly amused holding a couple of different coloured peeps in her hands before she said the dreaded sentence "From this point on, things get a little bit confusing." 


End file.
